What's For Dinner?
by Tenri Kage
Summary: The sequel to "Makeover" for those who requested, and yet a stand-alone. Yoh needs to finish dinner before Anna comes downstairs so that Anna will wear something in particular. What happens during the fateful dinner? [YohxAnna]


What's For Dinner?

Hello! For all you nice people who said they wanted a continuation to my little drabble, "Makeover" I present to you "What's For Dinner?" I wrote it so it could be read pretty much as its own separate story. I'm actually contemplating writing a third and making a trilogy with it, Makeover, and What's For Dinner. If you feel like I should or shouldn't, please review and tell me? If I wrote a third, I think I'd call it "Already Bedtime" but that's beside the point. So here we have, Drabble 2! Written in two hours under the influence ofinspiration and reviews!

Disclaimer: Yeah, you all know the disclaimer drill, I don't own, though I wish I did.

Cobalt Rose

* * *

Anna stared at the underwear on her bed. It was lacy. It was practically see-through. So what exactly had possessed her to tell Yoh she might wear it? She crossed her arms under her chest and scrutinized the small scraps of cloth frostily. Finally, she spun on her heel and rummaged through her closet, pulling out a school blouse and her green, school skirt. She tossed them on her bed on top of the underwear and grabbed another towel on her way to the bathroom. She glanced at her legs and frowned. Obviously Yoh was fully male. Seeing her in a towel had caused blood to be spilled on both the stairs and her legs. She was going to need to wash. She wasn't going down to dinner with blood all over her feet and ankles. 

Just as she passed the stairs she noticed Manta at the bottom, along with the recently dried blood splatters from Yoh's nose. "Hey, shorty!"

Manta winced and turned towards the second floor, afraid of what Anna would say.

"Clean up the blood here, I'm going to take a shower." Staring imperiously down her nose at him, she walked on, ignoring the thud of Manta's jaw hitting the wooden floor. _Sheesh, he acts like he's never seen a girl in a towel before._

* * *

"Y-Yoh?" 

"Yup?" answered the brunette from the kitchen.

"W-wh-why is Anna-san walking around in a towel?" Manta asked shakily. "And why is there blood on the stairs?" he added as an afterthought.

Yoh laughed nervously. "Eh…well, umm…." He desperately tried to think of a valid reason for the blood on the floor. _And on Anna_, the little annoying voice in his head reminded him. An idea ran full tilt into his brain, and the little light bulb there went ding. "We had a fight with an Oni!" Yoh told Manta, nodding his head vigorously. "Anna's walking around in a towel because she has blood allover her street clothes and that's why there's blood on the floor!"

"Was Anna-san hurt badly?" Manta asked, concerned at what could possibly hurt the icy itako.

Yoh added some salt to the miso soup before answering. "N-no, Anna's going to be fine…" He tasted the soup and found it still too bland, so he added a little more and set it to simmer. As much as Manta was his best friend, he needed to finish making dinner before Anna finished her shower and dressed. He hurriedly started to prepare some fish. "Ano…Manta, why are you here in the evening?" he asked.

"Ah that!" Manta remarked, remembering the reason why he was at Yoh's house. "I have a letter for Anna-san!"

Yoh's head shot up in surprise as the knife he was using to behead the fish stuck to the wood of the chopping board dangerously close to his fingers. "A letter?"

Manta pulled the letter out of his bag. "It's from Tao Jun, Pirika, and Tamao. They seemed too scared to come here and give it to her personally, so they asked me to do it. I thought they were on good terms though…" Manta muttered curiously. "Didn't they visit earlier today?"

"H-hai," Yoh stuttered, fighting down the blush that threatened to override his face. He could tell Manta was looking at him oddly.

"Are you ok Yoh? You keep stuttering." Manta frowned in concern.

"It's nothing," Yoh reassured him as he took Anna's letter. "Nothing at all…"

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Yoh," Manta said, turning to leave. "Ja ne!"

"Ja..." Yoh answered, turning back to fish and chopping board.

Manta frowned at Yoh's back in a worried way. _It's not like Yoh to be so preoccupied…Maybe he's worried about Anna-san._ Deciding this must be the reason for it all, Manta returned home, much more at ease.

* * *

Anna sighed contentedly as she dragged her body from the shower. The warm water had made her slightly sluggish. Wrapping a dry towel around her body, she put the other one around her shoulders to soak up the water from her hair. Shivering slightly as the cooler air of the hallway teased her skin, she made her way to her room and shut the door. Now…she still had that problem of whether or not she would wear the bra and thong. _I wonder if they're that uncomfortable…_ She decided to concede to curiosity and try them on. Drying herself off and brushing out her hair, she put on the underwear. For lace it wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. Evidently, both thong and bra had a layer of sheer, silky material that clung to her skin and felt comfortable. Making a snap second decision, she dressed without letting herself take of the underwear. She made sure to leave the top two buttons of the blouse open, and smoothed the skirt neatly. She was pleased to see that the hem was only mid-thigh while she was standing. It would be considerably shorter when she was sitting. Smiling to herself, she walked out of her room. 

"Yoh, is dinner ready?"

"Hai Anna!"

Darn, there really was no choice. She shrugged. She was already wearing the underwear anyway.

She walked downstairs to find the table set for two with rice, miso soup, and grilled fish steaming. Without saying a word, she took her seat. Muttering a quiet "itadakimasu," she ate mechanically.

Yoh blinked. She hadn't criticized his cooking today. "I-is it ok?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Anna looked up; her mind had been thinking about how she might choose to tease Yoh about the fact that she was wearing the underwear. "It's fine…but you forgot to set water out on the table," she remarked. "I'll go get it." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Yoh stared blankly after her. This was not like Anna at all. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly jumped out of his chair when she reappeared with a cold pitcher of water by his side.

"Water?" she asked innocently.

_A little too innocently…_ "Sure," he nodded. As she leaned over, his eyes were invariably drawn to her chest. _What was that? Black lace! _Yoh scooted forward on his chair so that everything from the waist downward wasn't visible. _I knew I should have changed out of these pants!_

Anna tried not to smirk. She had seen the shift of position. Returning to her own seat, she filled her glass and set the pitcher next to Yoh, "accidentally" knocking his spoon off the table. "Sorry."

_That sounded more like Anna_, thought Yoh as he ducked under the table in search of his spoon. _This is kinda uncomfortable…stupid pants…_ He tried not to growl as his arousal made it slightly difficult to duck under tables for sustained periods of time. He probably would have retrieved his spoon without further hazard if Anna hadn't chosen that specific moment to cross her legs. _Black lace…_was all that crossed his mind before his head smacked the underside of the table by his sudden movement. Blood dripped over the floor from his nose again.

"You alright Yoh?" Anna asked, glad that Yoh was still under the table. She wouldn't have been able to keep back her smirk at this point. She uncrossed and recrossed her legs under the table, suppressing a giggle as she did so.

"I-I think I need a napkin," Yoh answered thickly through a heavy nosebleed. A napkin appeared before him next to Anna's thigh.

"Here you go."

"Arigato." Yoh reached out with his clean hand to the napkin when a devious idea popped into his mind. Taking the napkin, he let his hand slide, surreptitiously, down her thigh before using the napkin to staunch the flow of blood from his nose. Yoh grinned at Anna's shudder and reappeared, nosebleed stopped. Dinner proceeded without another mishap.

"Thanks for dinner Yoh," Anna told him as he began to clear the dishes away. "I'll help," she said, picking up some dishes from the table. She made sure to time it exactly so that she was leaning forward when Yoh looked into the room.

_Darn these pants!_ Yoh hurriedly put away the dishes as quickly as possible, though he avoided touching Anna as much as possible.

Anna couldn't help chuckling softly to herself as she made her way to the stairs. "I don't feel like watching any soap operas tonight," she said in an offhand manner. "I think I'll go upstairs and sleep early." She allowed a small hint of a grin capture her lips as she stepped close to Yoh, who had followed her to the stairs. "Perhaps you should join me," she whispered seductively, her head tilted upward as she leaned forward, her lips brushing his. Anna shifted her body so that she was just barely touching Yoh as her lips caressed his lovingly, pulling away before he had a chance to react. Smirking over her shoulder at him, she climbed up the stairs, wind from an upstairs window teasing her short skirt higher, giving Yoh a rather good view of the sexy, black, lace thong she was wearing.

_Oh man,_ Yoh groaned internally, _I REALLY need that cold shower now…_

* * *

Review please! 

Cobalt Rose


End file.
